Your Lucky
by queenxree
Summary: / "Draco..I-..I love you.."...He faced me, "You what?"..." I love you!" I yelled. /


**Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own Harry Potter and all...**

**hey everybody...Its AngelForTonight here!**

**well, here is my second story! I do hope you like it!..**

* * *

It was a week and three days until his wedding. A week and three days more 'til he won't be there as much anymore, he won't be there to comfort me as much anymore. It was a week and three days more until he will pledge his love to someone else but me, to vow his undying love to someone else. His wedding was to take place here at Hogwarts after graduation.

I hear his footsteps behind me..He had come.

"Hi Draco.." I said quietly.

"Hi Pansy.." he replied, "what did you want to talk about?"

I looked at his stormy gray eyes..Those were the eyes that always got me..Those were the eyes that I have fallen for.._His _eyes.

"Draco.." I said while lowering my head, trying not to look at him, "I can't do this anymore."

He tilted my chin up and made me look at him.

"What do you mean Pans? You can't do what anymore?"

"Draco..I-" I looked away from him, "You never noticed did you?"

"Notice what?" he said softly.

"Draco..I-..I love you.."

He faced me, "You what?"

" I love you!" I yelled but not as loud so that everyone in the hall could hear me.

"Draco…It started third year..Do you remember that time when I came back to Hogwarts crying because my father had beaten me?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah..I remember."

"And we just stayed at the common room, sitting on the couch, me telling you what had happened..You stayed with me and comforted me?''

"yes.." he replies.

"That's when it happened..That's when I honestly fell for you..See, you were the only one who stayed with me..Comforting me..While no one else did. All the others just looked at me then left, but you didn't…After that day I had a feeling that we would be together..Just you and me..So, I tried to get you to notice me more, you know. I wanted us to get out of what people say the 'friend zone' because I knew that was all you thought of me..Your friend. But no matter how hard I tried, nothing..Then you started dating Astortia. Yeah, she had told me of course..Bloody Slytherin Dolt…"

I heard him chuckle.

"I was happy for you Draco, but, on the inside..On the inside I was breaking..My heart was shattering.. And that same thing happened when I saw you with your other bloody girlfriends like Astortia's sister, Daphne.. and those others. And also when you started dating Granger, who your getting married to in a few days from now.."

"Pansy..I didn't know.. I-"

"one day, one day I had enough..I just felt so foolish that I couldn't get you..I- no matter how hard I tried…I felt …" I turned to look at him.

"Draco, you are the first and only bloody guy I have ever _really _cared for..or, _loved _actually..I try so hard to let go..Let all the feelings I have for you go away..But I don't think they ever will..Draco ..I- …I don't know anymore." Tears were forming on the corners of my eyes, just waiting to fall.

"Hey..Shhh..Come on now..Please don't cry.." He said comfortingly, "Pansy..I'm so sorry..Maybe it just, wasn't meant to be..Hermione and I are getting married soon..I hope you understand that."

I looked at him, "I know..my mind knows I have to understand, but my heart..It just doesn't understand yet, I'm afraid.."

Tears were falling down my cheeks as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Draco…? Dracoo?" called a voice.

I turned around and there was Hermione.

" 'Mione, can you give us 5 minutes please.." asked Draco.

She nodded.

"Pansy..I am really sorry for causing you so much hurt..and pain..I-"

"Dray, It's okay..I get it.." I smiled, "I just wish we could have had a chance, you know.."

He smiled back at me, "Yeah..I wonder how that would have been."

I chuckled..

He looked over to Hermione.

"go..She's waiting for you.." I said as tears fell down my cheek again.

He wiped the tears away and enveloped me into a hug.

"Go before I regret letting you go." I tell him as I let go.

He gave a little laugh then went to Hermione. He kissed her cheek then wrapped his arms around her waist.

As they were about to leave, I remembered something.

"Hermione!" I called out then ran to them.

The couple turned around. I went up to Hermione and said, " Hermione, could you do me a favor? Just one."

"oh sure, anything.." she replied.

I smiled, "Take care of Draco for me..You are lucky to have him. Trust me..Hang on to him. 'cuz _a lot _of girls want him."

She giggled, "I will..Don't worry." Then she let go of Draco and gave me a hug.

"we'll see you around Pans." Said Draco.

"yeah..see you both around." I replied.

I watched them as they walked around the corner hand in hand then disappeared.

" You are _lucky _to have him Hermione.." I finally said as a tear ran down my cheek once more.

* * *

**Weeelll.. That's the story.**

**any comments,or reviews...Like It? Love It? Hate It?**

**Please tell me what you all think of it..**

**PLease Review! :)**


End file.
